She's Not My Friend! She's my Wife!
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Kyouka's parents don't know when to let a joke go. She thought they'd eventually get over Kyouka saying the girl was clearly in love with and would someday marry was just a friend but judging by the way they kept bringing it up for years, determined to embarrass their pro hero daughter for something she said as a teen, they never would. Oneshot


**I love this pairing. May be OOC. I own nothing. I just wanted to write fluff for them.**

Even when you're a pro hero, your parents can still embarrass the heck out of you. They'll make comments on the news about how cute you used to be or share your baby pics online to brag about you...heck, sometimes they do it just to embarrass you so you don't let the fame get to you! Kyouka suddenly found herself envying some of her old classmates for that. At least that only lasted for a week or two! People get bored of that stuff fast! Her parents, on the other hand, never got over their little jokes.

The first time Momo came over, it was in their first year of high school. They were moving to the dorms and Jirou needed a bit of help moving her instruments. Sure, there were a ton of other, stronger people in class who would've probably agreed to help in a heartbeat but none of them were the girl she was crushing on. It was really just a convenient excuse to spend time with her in the end...which her parents of course caught onto.

"Oh, thank you!" Her mother had excitedly accepted the sweets Momo brought as a gift, fawning over how sweet and ladylike she was. "I can't believe Kyouka didn't tell us about you!"

Thankfully, her friend just brushed it off as nothing, made small talk, and helped move the heaviest stuff into the moving truck. The problem started when they took a break, eating the snacks Momo brought.

"Ah, you must be Kyouka's girlfriend!" Her father grinned. "Man, our daughter really got lucky meeting someone nice and pretty! Be good to her, huh?!"

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends, old man!" Kyouka yelled back, embarrassed as Momo stared at her lap, cheeks as red as her hero costume. Needless to say, things were pretty awkward for the rest of the day.

The second was when they were dating, in their second year of high school. Her parents definitely knew by then, but they just couldn't help it.

"Kyouka, it was so nice of you to invite your friend over for dinner! I was worried you two weren't being friendly anymore!" Her mom teased. "I'm so glad you have such a good friend in school with you." The shorter haired girl groaned but her girlfriend just giggled, obviously remembering her previous visit.

"A good friend can really change your life!" Her father joined in as well, grinning. "You could say they're your better half! A best friend like that could make you the happiest girl alive!"

"She's not my friend! She's my girlfriend!"

It continued on past their graduation and into their engagement party. All their old friends and classmates were invited to celebrate with them as they announced their plans to marry that spring. They also played the video Jirou's best friend Kaminari had recorded of Jirou proposing on their graduation trip. Neither girl knew he'd been watching but they were glad to have the memory preserved forever; it was one of the best in their lives so far.

Until Kyouka's dad made a toast. "I just want to say how proud I am of my daughter for making such a wonderful friend to spend her life with! Just look at how they look at each other! This is a forever relationship! To Kyouka and Momo's everlasting friendship!" A few confused guests actually raised their glasses, not sure if it was a joke or not.

"It's not a friendship! We're engaged!" Her parents laughed in replied; apparently the joke never got old to them.

After that, they dropped it. They treated Momo as their future daughter in law, not just a friend their daughter invited over. Which was great, of course! But Kyouka couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't over just yet no matter how nice her parents acted and no matter how sweet Momo's mom was to her. (She'd also picked up the act for a while but couldn't keep it up when she saw how embarrassing it was for the couple.)

Just when they thought it was dead and buried, Kyouka's mom made a wedding speech. "My wife are both musicians. When our daughter told us she wanted to be a hero instead of following in our footsteps, we were proud of her. When she came out to us, we were just as proud. Today, we're prouder of her than ever before for tying the knot with her close friend!" Her mom winked over at her, hearing the young hero groan. "When we met her for the first time, Kyouka so adamantly denied they were dating! Look at them now, just as crazy in love with each other as they were then! You can't trick anyone when you look at each other like that! Anyway, here's to my daughter and her new wife! Welcome to the family, Momo!" Everyone lifted their glasses, grinning while Kyouka shouted back as usual.

"She's not my friend, she's my w—" A gentle, white gloves hand on her arm stopped her. Kyouka looked over to to see her beautiful bride trying to muffle her laughter.

"Kyou, honey! It's right this time!" Momo whispered, smiling so radiantly that her wife (the punk hero was already loving this marriage thing) felt like crying. Instead, she blushed, shyly twisting her ear jacks around her finger.

"Oh..." It was kind of disappointing.

Well, she got her chance later. On an emergency team up, Jirou-Yaoyorozu Kyouka and her wife, Yaoyorozu-Jirou Momo, rescued several civilians from a collapsed building, Kyouka using her ear jacks to check for survivors and Momo using her creation quirk to create all the necessary tools for getting them out of there. It was a very successful team up in which Earphone Jack and Creati, both amateur heroes, rescued every single unfortunate victim!

So of course, the news crew jumped on it when they heard one of the heroes' parents was passing by. "Well, I ain't surprised! They're great friends!"

"She's not my friend; she's my wife!"

* * *

 **Sorry, I've been really off my game lately so this isn't much good but I couldn't get over the idea. Probably been done before and really OOC but it was fun. I also have a head cannon that while people assume Jirou would hate it, she actually loves it when Momo calls her really cute terms of endearment like "honey" "sweetheart" and "dear" even though she gets too embarrassed to say them back.**


End file.
